Forth Year Minister
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This title may sound familiar but, my version starts at the QWC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _Welp, here we go again, this story is another 'Overwatch' cross over but this has been inspired by 'deathknighttimas' works._**

 **Fourth Year Minister**

It was the weekend of the Quidditch World Cup, everyone was having a good time and enjoying themselves. But all that changed when Death Eaters had attacked and people were trying to get away. Harry had gotten separated from his friends and somehow he was near the forest line. That was when he had heard a call for help. Harry, having his 'saving people thing', went to help out.

Meanwhile, Fleur Delacour had gotten separated from her family. Two Death Eaters had started to attack. "Well, look at what we have here?" Said one of them. "A little Veela slut to service us."

"Yeah let's have a good time." Said his partner, with that they were headed right for her when all of the sudden, someone came out to rescue her.

It was Harry, "HEY LEE BROTHERS UG AND HOM!" They looked over to him.

"POTTER!" They said and attacked sending him into a tree.

"Looks like the Dark Lord will reward us." Said the first one. While they went over to Harry, Fleur was screaming for Harry to wake up. Unknown to them, something was unblocked within him. He slowly started to come too when he saw the Death Eaters about to attack him. He suddenly teleported away from them and to Fleur.

"Where did he go?" Just then they heard someone, they looked over to him. He waved at them, they attacked him again and he 'ported away from the shots. "Hold Still!"

"Nope!" Miss, "Sorry!" Miss again. "Not your day huh?" Dodge, "How's Old Snake lips going to reward you if you can't hit me?" Duck, "Almost that time!" The Death Eaters were getting mad.

"Shut Up!" Said one of them as they hit him, "You're just like your clan." They walked over to him and pointed their wands at him. "Avada Kedavra!" The killing curse hit Harry, "Predictable." With that they walked away thinking Harry was dead. Just then they heard music.

"I'm Predictable?" Said Harry, they turned around and saw him standing with his glasses off and looking none worse for ware. He rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles. "I'm Just Getting Started!" With that he kicked one in the face and punched the other one they tried to kill him, he was hit with the killing curse about 5 times but it didn't work on him anymore.

Fleur was amazed at what she was seeing, it was like they were trying to fight smoke. Harry hit both Death Eaters in the face with his elbows breaking their noses then started to punch them constantly, "I!" Punch, "HATE!" Punch, "YOUR!" Punch, then he disappeared and while they were bleeding, they were looking for him. He was right behind them, "Stupid Faces!" They quickly turned around to attack him and he slammed both their heads together, knocking them out. He sighed and collapsed to the ground.

Fleur went over to him and held him with his head on her lap. "FLEUR!" Said a male voice.

"Over here Papa!" She said, a man with dishwater blond hair and dressed in a suit went over, he also had a mustache and grey eyes. That was when he had seen the young man with her.

"Over Here!" He said, just then a group ofaurors and healers went over to help them out.

* * *

( **Delacour Tent** )

Harry was on a bed resting and being healed. "Keep me informed." Said Fleur's father. Fleur was gently stroking his hair. "Cheri, tell me what happened." So Fleur started to explain everything that happened to her and what she saw Harry do.

"I owe him my life Papa," she said.

"I guess you do."

* * *

( **With the Ministers** )

The Irish, Bulgarian and French Ministers were talking to Fudge about the attack. "Come on now boyo!" Said Finn Richards, the Irish Minister of Magic. "We all saw tha Dark Mark! Ye can't hide that!"

"Unless he wants to obliviate us." Said Reinhelm Rich, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. "I think he's hiding something." Fudge started to sweat.

"Oui, I agree mon amis." Said Joan LaFayette, the French Minister of Magic. "What are you hiding Corny?" Fudge couldn't stand that nickname.

"I assure you I'm not hiding anything." He said, 'if they find out about the bribes I'm dead!' "It was the fireworks." They just looked at him like he was crazy.

"FIREWORKS?" They said.

"Like that?" Said Finn, "really?"

"I've seen better fireworks at Beauxbatons' 75th anniversary." Said Joan, "and none of them looked like the Dark Mark."

"IT WASN'T THE DARK MARK!" Screamed Fudge.

"Then what was it?" Said Reinhelm, Fudge was sweating hard. "Who is paying you off? Malfoy?"

"Oh please, tell me it is Malfoy." Said Joan, Fudge finally had enough.

"THE DARK LORD IS NOT COMING BACK!" He said, just then he started to glow.

"Who said anything about Voldemort coming back?" Said Finn.

"Oui," said Joan. "All I just asked was if Malfoy was paying you off." Fudge paled as his magic started to leave him and form a gold and silver ball of energy. After the last bit had left him, Fudge collapsed, the other ministers looked at each other. "I guess he was taking bribes." Just then the ball of light started to take off.

"I wonder where it's going to?" Said Finn.

"Let's find out," said Reinhelm. They called for Madame Bones and the head of the unspeakables. They had followed the light to the Delacour's tent.

"That is Sebastian's tent." Said Joan.

"Let's see what's going on." Said Finn, they went inside just in time to see the energy ball went into a sleeping Harry.

* * *

"Mr. Potter?" They said, Harry woke up.

"What's going on?" He said.

"Are you alright Mr. Potter?" Asked Joan.

"Why is my head ringing?"

"Arry," said Fleur.

"What was that ball of light?" Said Sebastian, just then Madame Bones and the Head Unspeakable walked in.

"Fudge screwed up, again." She said. "And this time it costed him his magic."

"What happened," said Fleur.

"He denied everything that had happened." Said Finn.

"So, what's that got to do with me?" Asked Harry.

"The power of the minister had went in you, Mr. Potter." Said Reinhelm, Harry couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was the new Minister of Magic.

"Mr. Potter," said the Unspeakable. "I am here to check your heritage through your blood." He pulled out a paper that will show Harry's heritage. "Just bleed on the paper." So Harry did and things started to show on it.

 **Heritage test for Harvald James Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance**

 **Name:** _Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance,_ Harvald _James_

 **Father:** _Potter, James Charles (deceased)_

 **Mothers (due to Goddess potion):** _Potter nee Ie, Lilith 'Lilly' (Alive, Location: New Overwatch Tower, Zurich, Switzerland)_

 _Sato, Asami (Alive, Location: Avatar Manor, Avatar Island)_

 _Sato, Korra (Alive, Location: Avatar Manor, Avatar Island)_

 _Namikaze nee Uzumaki, Kushina (Alive, Location: Konoha, Elemental Continent)_

 _Frost, Emma Grace (Alive, Location: Xavier Institute, Westchester, NY)_

 _Lance, Dinah Laurel (Alive, Location: Gotham City, NY)_

 **Siblings:** _Potter, Jamie Lilian (Alive, Location: Malibu, CA)_

 _Potter, Iris (Alive, Location: Malibu, CA)_

 _Potter, Pamela 'Pam' (Alive, Location: Malibu, CA)_

 _Potter, Angel, Lilith (Alive, Location: New Overwatch Tower, Zurich, Switzerland)_

 _Potter, Rose (Alive, Location: New Overwatch Tower, Zurich, Switzerland)_

 _Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto (AKA: Richard Stevenson, Alive, Location: Konoha, Elemental Continent)_

 _Uzumaki-Namikaze,_ Naruko _(Alive, Location: Konoha, Elemental Continent)_

 **Adopted Siblings:** _Longbottom, Neville Franklyn (Location: Longbottom Tent)_

 _Lovegood, Luna Celeste (Location: Lovegood Manor)_

 _dos Santos, Lucio Correia (Location: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil)_

 **Powers**

 _Ultimate healing factor_

 _Superhuman Strength_

 _Superhuman Speed_

 _Teleportation_

 _Invulnerability_

 _Precognition_

 _Sonic Attacks_

 _Elemental abilities_

 **Soulmates**

Potter nee Granger, Hermione (Location: Weasely Tent, Warning: About to be raped by Ron Weasely)

Black nee Delcour, Fleur (Location: Declour Tent with subject)

Sato nee Odinsdotter, Thorn (Location: Asgard, Odin's throne room)

Ie nee Zor-El, Kara (Supergirl, Location: Watchtower)

Frost nee Danvers, Carol (Captain Marvel, Location: Avengers Tower)

Uzumaki nee Oxton, Lena (Tracer, Location: New Overwatch Tower, Zurich, Switzerland)

Lance nee Anders, Kory (Koriand'r, Starfire, Location: Titans Tower)

"Send someone over to stop Weasley," said Amelia. Sebastian nodded and someone went to get them. Harry was still out of it, "Mr. Potter are you alright?"

"Still out of it a little." He said, she looked worried to the three Ministers.

"Mr. Potter, would ye like us send out messages ta yer family?" Said Finn.

"Yes, please." The new British Minister said with a dazed nod.

 **End** _(...of Chapter 1)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Okay, SOMEbody thought that since that since HP would be OP I wouldn't continue this story (you know who you are). Well, shocker of shockers, here I am working on chapter two and I'm still going to keep it this way. They are lucky I didn't decide to throw in Captain America or Union Jack (I) as a Great Grandfather._

 _Those of you who enjoy the story, thank you I'll try to continue it and see if my Beta's not busy so he could help me out with it and 'Harry and Overwatch'. Those of you who think that Harry is too OP, (evil grin) you ain't seen nothing yet._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After the QWC the Prophet was having a field day with what happened.

 **Death Eaters attack Quidditch World Cup!**

 **Fudge Ousted as Minister!**

 **Boy-Who-Lived is New Minister!**

 **Former best friend of Minister Potter charged with attempted rape of his wife!**

 **Ron Weasley gets Veil for attempted rape of Hermione Potter.**

 **Molly Weasley sentenced and forced not to make potions ever again.**

* * *

( **Delacour Manor, Paris** )

Harry was thinking about what to do now. Thank Merlin Hermione and Fleur were there to help him. "Why don't you send out a letter to the others and let them know you want to meet them in person?" Said Mrs. Potter, Harry looked to Hermione and smiled.

"That's a great idea 'Mione!" He said and kissed her. As he did that, his moms were getting the letter stating that he was alive and wanted to see them.

* * *

( **IE-Tech, Zurich** )

Lily Potter nee Ie was walking to her office to start the day when someone handed her a letter. "This just came for you ma'am." Said her secretary.

"Thank you," she said and opened it.

 _Dear Lady Potter,_

 _It amazed me to had found out that you were alive and well. My name is Finn Richards and I am the Minister of Magic for Ireland. It may have come to our attention that your memories of your son are being blocked. This letter should be able to unblock your memories of him._

As the letter said, her memories of Harry were unblocked and tears started to fall out of her eyes. She reached for her phone and dialed a number. "It's me, get the team together and have them meet at the tower." She said, "Priority One." She continued to read the letter as she started to leave her office. "Jessica, cancel all of my meetings for this week."

"Yes ma'am." She said, "have a nice week." Lily went into an elevator and headed for the parking garage.

"Leonard, get the car." She said to a young man that was her driver.

"Yes ma'am." He did and a black Lincoln limo pulled up in front of her and she got in.

"Take me to the Tower," she said. So they drove off to Overwatch Tower.

 _A week ago at the Quidditch World Cup there was an attack, he's fine. That idiot Cornelius Fudge had denied the fact Death Eaters had attacked the event and his magic left him. It turned out he had been taking bribes and had known that Death Eaters were still around. The magic had went into Harry and made him the new Minister of Magic for Britain. Then we had a test done for him to see if we could find someone that would protect him from his enemies and finally end this war with Voldemort._

 _He really wants to see you please come it would make him very happy._

 _Finn Richards, Minister of Magic for Northern Ireland._

' _Don't worry Harry.'_ She thought, ' _I'm coming and No One will ever separate us again._ '

* * *

( **Delacour Manor** )

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Harry to Fleur and Hermione. "What if they don't like me or married to someone else?"

"Harry," said Hermione. "I don't think they would married to anyone else but you."

"And how could anyone not like you?" Asked Fleur as Gabrielle came in the room and got on to Harry's lap. "Ermione and I love you, even Gabrielle loves you." The little girl in question nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, "alright. You convinced me, I'll write the letters."

 _Dear (Name of soulmate),_

 _My name is Harvald James Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance; but you can call me 'Harry'. This is going to be a little difficult to write but believe me, I'm telling the truth as I am writing this. We are soulmates, yeah I know, you hardly know me but, I had taken a heritage test and your name came up in the Soulmate part of the test along with six others. I have two of them with me right now and they are Hermione Potter nee Granger and Fleur Black nee Delacour._

 _They were the ones that convinced me to write you because, I had some doubts that you would ever like someone like me let alone love me I mean I'm just a kid. But, I am willing to work on our relationships if you are. I would like to see you if you don't mind and get to know you much better and if you want out of this marriage, I won't blame you and find every way in my power to help you out of it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harvald James_

 _Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance A.K.A Harry_

"Well, it's done now all I have to do is send them." He said so they were sent.

* * *

( **Avatar Manor** )

In the home of the Avatar a young woman was packing up, she was drop dead gorgeous. She had long, curly black hair and light green eyes. She was in a black bodysuit that fit her well with a crimson peacoat with red trim on her bed. Just then, a beautiful young woman came in she had tanned skin, blue eyes and shoulder length black hair, she was dressed in a blue, sleeveless top, blue cargo pants, boots and a furred wrap around her waist.

"Asami?" She said, "what's going on?"

"Korra, we got a letter about information on our son." She said as she was wiping tears from her beautiful eyes. Korra was confused, they had a son?

"Son?" She said, Asami knew that gods be damned old man had did something to them to make them forget about Harry so she took the letter and handed it to her.

"This will explain everything." She said, so Korra started to read the letter.

 _Dear Lady Potter,_

 _It amazed me to had found out that you were alive and well. My name is Reinhelm Rich and I am the Minister of Magic for Bulgaria. It may have come to our attention that your memories of your son are being blocked. This letter should be able to unblock your memories of him._

It started to break and Korra was getting angry, she continued to read the letter.

 _A week ago at the Quidditch World Cup there was an attack, he's fine. That idiot Cornelius Fudge had denied the fact Death Eaters had attacked the event and his magic left him. It turned out he had been taking bribes and had known that Death Eaters were still around. The magic had went into Harry and made him the new Minister of Magic for Britain. Then we had a test done for him to see if we could find someone that would protect him from his enemies and finally end this war with Voldemort._

 _He really wants to see you please come it would make him very happy._

 _Reinhelm Rich, Minister of Magic for Bulgaria_

Korra was heartbroken, the guilt she had as she forgotten her son as eating away at her. Asami, grabbed her spouse and hugged her as tight as she could to provide comfort. Korra was fighting the tears but let it go when she heard Asami whisper, "he's worthy of them." Korra's tears flowed softly.

' _I swear my son, Albus Dumbledore will get his!_ ' She thought.

* * *

End (...of Chapter 2)

 **A/N:** Uh oh, I think Dumbledore is going to start to feel cold chills down his spine.

Anyway, I'm going to do two moms a chapter and a Soulmate with the moms. Then after that, everyone will be coming to see him (Harry) and sh*ts about to go down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arsao:** Hey peeps, welcome to chapter 3 of 'Fourth Year Minister'.

 **Harry:** Hey Arsao, if Korra is supposed to be my mom, shouldn't I have some semblance of avatar abilities?

 **Arsao:** I know, I will change it don't worry. Do the disclaimer please?

 **Harry:** Arsao doesn't own anything you might recognize. Be it me and my friends, video games, comic books, anime or cartoons.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

( **Hokage tower; Konoha, Fire country, Elemental Continent** )

Team Seven were in the Hokage's office, they were a four man team of ninja, all female. One had long pink hair and green eyes, dressed in a red dress with white trim, bike shorts and sandal boots.

Next was a young woman with short black hair and dark eyes, dressed in a blue t-shirt, a white long sleeved shirt and shorts combo and sandal boots.

The last one was very pale, had short black hair, dark eyes, dressed in a black bodysuit with scrolls and ink pots.

Their sensei was a sexy looking woman with lightening white hair, brown eye, the other was covered by her headband. She was in a black long sleeved T-shirt that shows off some of her stomach, cargo pants, sandal boots, nose and mouth mask and a green vest. She had an orange book out but, not reading it.

With them were two blondes, the first one was a very gorgeous female, her hair was in high pigtails, baby blue eyes and whisker-like marks on her face. She also had a seal on her stomach, she was in a black and red shirt that shows off her midriff, black bike shorts, a red mini skirt, sandal boots and a sleeveless black robe with red and orange flames going up the back.

The other blond was male and dressed in a black and silver under armor T-shirt, black cargo pants, boots, vest and a police badge hanging from his neck. His hair was short, he also had whisker marks on his cheeks and blue eyes. They were older the three younger kunoichi by a total of six years. The female by two and the male by four.

The Hokage was a beautiful blond with blue eyes, she was in a black body suit and a vest. She sighed, steepled her hands and sighed as she placed her head against them. Her nails were painted reddish-black. "Kasumi," she said. "What's Mebuki complaining about now?" Kasumi, one of the Hokage's former students, scratched the back of her head.

"Well," she started but Mebuki, dressed in blue, spoke up.

"I Demand You Tell This Commoner," she said indicating the male blond. "To Teach Me!" The male sighed.

"Mebuki," he said. "I am not going to teach you my moves or abilities. They are to protect others, I will NOT teach you my abilities to kill others!" She got pissed at him.

"Why you…!" She said, just then they felt the ground shake.

"What is that?" The only male in the room said as he grabbed on to his twin. She grinned at him in thanks, "you alright?"

"Yeah," she said. He looked at the Kage who paled.

"I know this feeling," she said. "It's your mother Naruto."

"Mom? But why?"

"Someone pissed her off."

"Who Pissed Her Off?" Said his twin, then the door suddenly flung open. Standing there was the silhouette of a woman with red hair glowing eyes and in a dress. There were tear streaks coming from her eyes. The power was intense, She Was Pissed. Showing his bravery, Naruto stood up and slowly walked up to her.

"Mom?" He said, the voice of her son snapped her out of it. Revealing her beautiful face with tear filled teal green eyes. He hugged her tightly, "sh. It's alright," he said softly. She cried onto his shoulder, he stroked her hair. "What's wrong?" She lifted up a letter. "You got a letter?"

"Is it bad news?" Asked the twin, she shook her head. The Kage spoke up.

"Team Seven, you're dismissed for now." She said, "Mebuki, Naruto will not train you. End of discussion, dismissed!" So they started to leave as Mebuki glared at the blondes and left. "Now, what's wrong Kushina?"

"I… forgot… my… son." She cried, her family looked at each other.

"But mom, I'm right here." Said Naruto.

"Not… you."

"Then who are you talking about?" Asked the twin.

"May I see the letter?" Said the Kage, so Kushina handed the letter to her. She read it.

 _Dear Uzumaki-san,_

 _I am Joan LaFayette, the French Minister of Magic. It may have come to our attention that your memories of your son are being blocked. This letter should be able to unblock your memories of him._

 _A week ago at the Quidditch World Cup there was an attack, he's fine. That idiot Cornelius Fudge had denied the fact Death Eaters had attacked the event and his magic left him. It turned out he had been taking bribes and had known that Death Eaters were still around. The magic had went into Harry and made him the new Minister of Magic for Britain. Then we had a test done for him to see if we could find someone that would protect him from his enemies and finally end this war with Voldemort._

 _He really wants to see you please come it would make him very happy._

 _Joan LaFayette, French Minister of Magic_

"There must have been some kind of magic on the letter." Said Naruto's twin.

"Naruko's right, it would free mom and unlock her memory of… what's his name?" He said.

"Harry," Kushina cried.

"But who would want to do that?" Asked Naruko.

"Some kind of asshole."

"His name is Albus Dumbledore." Kushina said.

"So what do we do?" Asked Naruko.

"Up to you Kushina." Said the Kage, "I can't go, if you want to you can."

"We'll go with her." Said Naruto.

"Thank you Minako," said Kushina as she gave her spouse a kiss.

* * *

( **Asgard** )

Thorn, the twin of the Norse God of Thunder Thor, had somehow got a letter from her soulmate which she was surprised. She had a soulmate? She was seven feet tall, had long blond hair in twin pigtails over her shoulders, blue eyes and dressed in Norse armor like her brothers. She opened it up and read it.

 _Dear Thorn Odinsdottir,_

 _My name is Harvald James Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance; but you can call me 'Harry'. This is going to be a little difficult to write but believe me, I'm telling the truth as I am writing this. We are soulmates, yeah I know, you hardly know me but, I had taken a heritage test and your name came up in the Soulmate part of the test along with six others. I have two of them with me right now and they are Hermione Potter nee Granger and Fleur Black nee Delacour._

 _They were the ones that convinced me to write you because, I had some doubts that you would ever like someone like me let alone love me I mean I'm just a kid. But, I am willing to work on our relationships if you are. I would like to see you if you don't mind and get to know you much better and if you want out of this marriage, I won't blame you and find every way in my power to help you out of it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harvald James_

 _Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance A.K.A Harry_

She went to talk to her father.

* * *

( **Odin's throne room** )

Thorn walked in the room and up to her father, kneeling. "What is it my dear?" Said the Norse Allfather.

"Father, I have received a letter from my soulmate." She said.

"Soulmate?"

"Yes sir." She handed him the letter, he read it.

"I think you should go see him. Because it sounds like you are handfasted to him. I give you permission to go to Midgard to find your spouse."

"Thank you Father." With that she went to get ready to go to Midgard.

End (...of Chapter 3)

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** About the all female Team Seven, I liked 'First Male Nin' so I am using that universe.

 _Now it's time for:_

 **Soulmate Corner**

 **Name:** Thorn Odinsdottir

 **Height:** 7 feet even

 **Weight:** Tis not polite to ask a maiden her weight.

 **Hair:** Golden Blonde

 **Eyes:** Lightning Blue

* * *

 **Harry:** Hello, Thorn.

 **Thorn:** Harry(hugs him).

 **Harry:** So, how did you enjoy your first appearance?

 **Thorn:** It was, interesting.

 **Harry:** Thanks for showing up. (kisses her)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry was sitting down in an office going over some paperwork separating the laws he wanted to pass, the ones he wanted to abolish and the ones he wanted to think on. For those that would only benefit the purebloods, he abolished or denied. He also signed dismissal papers for a woman named; Dolores Jane Umbridge. He made it so that all magical beings, not creatures, would be able to get a decent magical education at Hogwarts. He also sent out an order for monthly Dark Mark checks on all members of the Ministry.

After he had finished the last bit of his paperwork, there was a bright flash and a loud boom of thunder. "What Was That?" He said, Sebastian had went into the office. "Is it going to rain?"

"I don't think so." He said, just then in the middle of the grounds a beam of golden energy had appeared and out stepped a beautiful woman, she was seven feet tall, had long golden blond hair, electric blue eyes, dressed in Norse armor and wielded a large golden hammer with an axe blade on one end and apike on the bottom. Harry and Sebastian hadwent out to see what was going on.

* * *

( **Delacour manor; front yard** )

When Thorn saw her mate, she smiled and flew right to him. They both looked up at the goddess "Yikes." Harry whispered. "Um, you wouldn't by chance be Thorn Odinsdottir?" He asked.

" _ **Tis a pleasure to meet thee, Harvald.**_ " She said, " _ **yes I am Thorn; daughter of the Allfather, twin to the mighty Thor.**_ "

"All I just asked was your name," he chuckled showing he was teasing her. "Not an bio." They chuckled, "well it nice to meet you too Thorn."

"Would you like to come into my humble home Lady Thorn?" asked Sebastian. "I am sure you have things you'd like to discuss."

" _ **You have my thanks Lord…**_ " She said.

"I am Sebastian, son of Jean Claude." He said.

" _ **Very well son of Jean Claude. Let us go in.**_ " So they went in as she took Harry's hand.

" _My life had just gotten more complicated._ " Harry thought then looked at Thorn, " _but it's the good kind._ "

* * *

( **Xavier Institute, Westchester** )

It was a nice day and Emma Frost was about to go teach a class when she had received a letter from a Finn Richards of the Irish Ministry of Magic. She had went to Wanda Maximov and Stephen Strange to see if this letter was real and it was. So she read it;

 _Dear Lady Frost,_

 _It amazed me to had found out that you were alive and well. My name is Finn Richards and I am the Minister of Magic for Ireland. It may have come to our attention that your memories of your son are being blocked. This letter should be able to unblock your memories of him._

Which it did and she was going through a whole mess of emotions right now. Her 'daughters', the 'Cuckoo's' went to see what was wrong. "Mother? What is it?" They said as one voice.

"You have a brother," she sobbed they gasped. "And someone made me forget all about him." She wanted blood, "No One Fucks With My Mind And Gets Away With It!" She continued to read the letter.

 _A week ago at the Quidditch World Cup there was an attack, he's fine. That idiot Cornelius Fudge had denied the fact Death Eaters had attacked the event and his magic left him. It turned out he had been taking bribes and had known that Death Eaters were still around. The magic had went into Harry and made him the new Minister of Magic for Britain. Then we had a test done for him to see if we could find someone that would protect him from his enemies and finally end this war with Voldemort._

 _He really wants to see you please come it would make him very happy._

 _Finn Richards, Minister of Magic for Northern Ireland._

"Pack up," Emma said, "we're going to see Harry." They Cuckoos nodded and went to get packed. Really woe Albus Dumbledore for the White Queen's coming for his head.

* * *

( **Delacour Manor** )

Harry, Thorn, Sebastian went it and to talk too Fleur and Hermione. "Wow, you're really Thor's twin sister?" Asked Hermione.

" _ **Aye, he is. So, Harry how does thou feel about being handfasted to me.**_ " Said Thorn.

"Well, a little amazed." He said, "I mean come on! The Norse Goddess of Thunder is my soulmate, I don't know how to act." Thorn went over to him and kissed him on the lips.

" _ **Just treat me like Hermione and Fleur.**_ " She said.

* * *

( **Watchtower** )

Supergirl was bored out of her mind, she was on tower duty watching out for bad guys and all. She had pulled out a letter that was given to her when she was planet-side. She opened it up to read it.

 _Dear Kara Zor-el,_

 _My name is Harvald James Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance; but you can call me 'Harry'. This is going to be a little difficult to write but believe me, I'm telling the truth as I am writing this. We are soulmates, yeah I know, you hardly know me but, I had taken a heritage test and your name came up in the Soulmate part of the test along with six others. I have two of them with me right now and they are Hermione Potter nee Granger and Fleur Black nee Delacour._

 _They were the ones that convinced me to write you because, I had some doubts that you would ever like someone like me let alone love me I mean I'm just a kid. But, I am willing to work on our relationships if you are. I would like to see you if you don't mind and get to know you much better and if you want out of this marriage, I won't blame you and find every way in my power to help you out of it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harvald James_

 _Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance A.K.A Harry_

' _Harry huh? I think I'd like to speak with him._ ' She thought. Then she gave off a smirk, "computer? Give me anything you have on Harry James Potter." She asked."

End ( **...of Chapter 4** )

* * *

 **Author's notes:** For Thorn, picture Jenny Poussin at 7 feet tall. This is the pic: fav. me /d808ocz (no spaces)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

( **A private jet on the way to Great Britain** )

Lily, her daughters Rose, Angel, Jaime, Iris and Pam and her adopted son Lucio were on their way to meet up with Harry. Tracer wasn't with them as she was on assignment.

* * *

( **Heathrow airport** )

People were coming from everywhere and after their jet landed, Lily had met up with a couple of old friends. "Korra? Asami?" She said, they looked over to see their old friend/ sister-wife and went over to hug her.

"Lily!" They said as they did.

"So you two got a letter too?"

"Yeah," said a guilty Korra.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"I hope so," Asami rubbed her back. Just then another redhead showed up. She was dressed in a red and black bodysuit and black ninja sandals. With her was a young woman with long blond hair in twin pigtails and a young blond man with short hair. Both had blue eyes, the woman was in a black and red shirt that shows off her midriff, black bike shorts, a red mini skirt, sandal boots and a sleeveless black robe with red and orange flames going up the back.

The male was in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and a black flak vest. "Kushina!" Said Lily and went over to hug her.

"Hello Lily, Korra, Asami." She said, "these are my children, Naruto and Naruko."

"These are my children, Jaime, Iris, Pam, Angel and Rose. And my adopted son Lucio." Then a car had came up to them and they got ready to go. "Potter manor please." The driver nodded and they took off. As they did, Lily was thinking about how she dropped a bombshell on her daughters that their brother was alive.

* * *

( _Flash Back_ , _Overwatch HQ; Zurich_ )

 _Lily came walking into headquarters and was met up by Jamie, her eldest. "Hi Mom," she said and hugged her. She was a very pretty young woman with a strawberry blond wolf cut hair style, aqua eyes, was around six feet tall and dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket._

" _J-Jaime?" She said as they hugged each other._

" _Look who else is here." Just then a young woman went to her and gave Lily a hug, she had long, curly, strawberry blond hair, green eyes, was also around six tall and well built, was dressed in a blue shirt, black cargo pants, wedge sandals and glasses._

" _Iris!" She hugged the woman._

" _Mom!" She said. Then the last one had long red hair like hers, jade green eyes, was six feet, in a blouse, skirt and pumps. But the one thing about her was, she had mint green skin. (Poison Ivy is NOT, I repeat not Lily's daughter.)_

" _Pam?" She said as she hugged her green daughter, "what happened?"_

" _It was a little accident," said Pam as she hugged her mother. "I'm fine." Lily breathed out a sigh of relief. Then two teenagers, around the same age as Harry came down, one had short reddish black hair and aqua eyes, she was dressed in a 'Ramones' T-shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers. Her sister had long dark pink hair in a ponytail and mint green eyes, she was dressed in a Taekwondo T-shirt, gi pants, ankle bracers and striking gloves. She was training in Taekwondo when Lily arrived._

" _Angel! Rose!" Said Jaime as she hugged the Taekwondo practitioner._

" _Jamie?" She said softly while being hugged._

" _Hey, big sis!" Said Rose, the Ramones fan, as she hugged her._

" _Come along ladies," said Lily. "I have something to tell you." So they went to a conference room._

 _They sat down and started to talk, "I'm going to tell the others this but I'd figured that you would need to know this first." She said and pulled out the letter. "I got a letter this morning. I'm sure once you see it, you'd be happy that someone we all love is alive." She showed it to them. They all read it, surprised that their brother was alive. Jamie took it really bad though as she had missed Harry so much._

" _Tell me we're going to see him?" She said, Lily nodded._

( _End flashback_ )

* * *

( **Potter Manor** )

Everyone looked over to the huge house, they had saw that it had life to it again. Rare magical birds were flying around it and fountains were running in front. Lily smiled as she felt warmth in her heart, Korra, Asami and Kushina felt it to. Rose got Lily's attention. "Mom," she started.

"I know," said Lily. "He's in there, I feel it too." The car rolled on to the grounds and headed for the house. They were looking around at the others minor houses, watching a cute blond girl playing with a white rabbit with red eyes. "That's an albino rabbit, how did we get one?"

"I don't know," said Korra.

"What do they do?" Asked Naruko.

"Albino rabbits are very powerful magical creatures." Said Rose.

"Yeah," said Angel. "It's been said Merlyn had a hutch of them." The car kept on heading for the house, then they had seen something swimming in the lake and leaping into the air.

"WHOA!" Said Naruto, "What was that?" Korra looked and saw it. It was a young woman with sea blue skin and wings on her arms.

"That's a Zora," she said. "They are like mermaids but can go on land and don't hate veela." ( _Picture Ruto_ ) The car kept on going, until they made it to the main house. They got out and before anyone walked to the front door, it opened reveal the one person they all wanted to see for 14 years.

"Welcome home," he said.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _Well, that's another one in the can. Sorry if this one is short. I wanted to go on ahead and bring Lily and the others home and have it end with Harry meeting them at the door. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Pre chapter note:** _I kind of figured that most of you are wondering how does a cabbie know where Potter Manor was? Well, the car they got in wasn't a cab, it was a stretch limo. You did notice that there were at ten people there, including bags right? I don't you basic cab could carry all that. At least a British one._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Harry was just standing at the door looking at his loved one with tears in his eyes. "It's good to see you." He said, was the first to come out of her shock and ran right to her son to glomp him in a huge hug. She sobbed on to his shoulder and was muttering.

"I'm sorry, I am so, so sorry my son." She sobbed, then Korra went over to him and hugged him as well giving a sobbing apology.

"Sh, I accept your apology," he said. "You didn't know. Come on, let's go in. There are some people I'd like you to meet." So they went in.

* * *

( **Hall of Justice, Metropolis** )

Black Canary had just received a letter covered in magic. She was compelled to open and read it. But Superman was a little worried about it so he had Zatanna and Dr. Fate take a look at it. " _It's alright Kal El,_ " said Dr. Fate, Zatanna nodded.

"Yeah, all it's doing is compelling Dinah to open it." She said, so the letter was handed to Black Canary and she opened it. Dr. Fate scanned the letter again and noticed that there was another, harmless charm on it. Dinah read it:

 _Dear Ms. Lance,_

 _It amazed me to had found out that you were alive and well. My name is Finn Richards and I am the Minister of Magic for Ireland. It may have come to our attention that your memories of your son are being blocked. This letter should be able to unblock your memories of him._

That was when Dr. Fate noticed the charm activating and Dinah was glowing. All of the sudden, Dinah screamed in pain. Superman was about to help her when Fate stopped him. "It's getting rid of a mental block on her." He said, "this pain is a mother forgetting her child."

"What?" said Zatanna.

"Someone made her forget her child and placed a block on her mind." Said Dr. Fate.

 _A week ago at the Quidditch World Cup there was an attack, he's fine. That idiot Cornelius Fudge had denied the fact Death Eaters had attacked the event and his magic left him. It turned out he had been taking bribes and had known that Death Eaters were still around. The magic had went into Harry and made him the new Minister of Magic for Britain. Then we had a test done for him to see if we could find someone that would protect him from his enemies and finally end this war with Voldemort._

 _He really wants to see you please come it would make him very happy._

 _Finn Richards, Minister of Magic for Northern Ireland._

She folded the letter up and stood, "I'm going to see him." She sobbed as she was wiping her tears.

"But," said Superman.

"Kal, I need this!" When the 'Man of Steel' saw her tears he caved in.

"Alright, but be careful." He said as he gave her a hug. She started to leave, just then Supergirl came in.

"Kal, we need to talk." She said.

* * *

( **Potter Manor** )

Asami was hugging her son tightly, kissing him on temple. He was relaxing on the couch and was telling his story of what happened during the Quidditch World Cup. They were of course worried but knew he'd get out of the danger. "We are going to help you Harry," said Lily.

"How?" He said, Lily just smirked and said the two most dangerous words in history.

"Trust Me." Harry suddenly felt shivers down his spine.

* * *

( **New Overwatch HQ, Zurich** )

Tracer had flashed back into her room when a letter had appeared on her desk.

 _Dear Lena Oxton,_

 _My name is Harvald James Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance; but you can call me 'Harry'. This is going to be a little difficult to write but believe me, I'm telling the truth as I am writing this. We are soulmates, yeah I know, you hardly know me but, I had taken a heritage test and your name came up in the Soulmate part of the test along with six others. I have two of them with me right now and they are Hermione Potter nee Granger and Fleur Black nee Delacour._

 _They were the ones that convinced me to write you because, I had some doubts that you would ever like someone like me let alone love me I mean I'm just a kid. But, I am willing to work on our relationships if you are. I would like to see you if you don't mind and get to know you much better and if you want out of this marriage, I won't blame you and find every way in my power to help you out of it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harvald James_

 _Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance A.K.A Harry_

Tracer just read the letter and was amazed, her boss' son is her soulmate. "I so want to met him." She said.

* * *

( **Avengers Tower, New York City** )

Captain Marvel, had arrived at Avengers Tower. She had seen Spider Woman, "hello Jess." She said.

"Hey Carol," Said Spider Woman. "Welcome back," they hugged. Wasp had came over to them.

"Hey Carol," she said as she hugged her friend. "You got a letter."

"A letter?" Carol said, Jan handed it to her and she opened it up.

 _Dear Captain Danvers,_

 _My name is Harvald James Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance; but you can call me 'Harry'. This is going to be a little difficult to write but believe me, I'm telling the truth as I am writing this. We are soulmates, yeah I know, you hardly know me but, I had taken a heritage test and your name came up in the Soulmate part of the test along with six others. I have two of them with me right now and they are Hermione Potter nee Granger and Fleur Black nee Delacour._

 _They were the ones that convinced me to write you because, I had some doubts that you would ever like someone like me let alone love me I mean I'm just a kid. But, I am willing to work on our relationships if you are. I would like to see you if you don't mind and get to know you much better and if you want out of this marriage, I won't blame you and find every way in my power to help you out of it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harvald James_

 _Potter-Sato-Ie-Uzumaki-Frost-Lance A.K.A Harry_

She was stunned, "what is it?" Asked Jessica.

"I have a soulmate." She said.

"A soulmate?" They said Jan took the letter and read it.

"Are you going to see him?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not?" So she got packed and told Fury that she was going to England to see her soulmate.

"Soulmate?" He said.

"He want's to meet me."

"What's his name?"

"That's just it, he's your godson. Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

"Let me know how he is." She nodded.

"Yes sir," with that she left.

End (...of **Chapter 6** )

* * *

 **Note:** _I have nothing else to say. Enjoy._


End file.
